


Dear Catherine

by pspspspsdaisyjohnson



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Nonbinary Catherine Parr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pspspspsdaisyjohnson/pseuds/pspspspsdaisyjohnson
Summary: Catherine writes and writes, and barely manages to get her feelings out.A poem she writes.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Dear Catherine

**Author's Note:**

> this originally was going to be about Catherine of Aragon and being bisexual, but it just fits with Nonbinary Catherine Parr, who is so valid. To all my non-binary friends out there, y'all are amazing and I love you :)

There are so many things that I wish I could tell you.

I wish I could tell you that this is the lowest point in your life, and that it will all get better.

But I can't. It wouldn't be true.

I wish I could tell you that you would always be loved, but that wasn't the case.

And I can't tell you how much it hurts, because the world is cruel. Especially to people like you.

They will tell you _everything_ that you are is wrong. That you are a _monster_.

Then they will go commit unspeakable crimes, and never be reprimanded for them.

They will tell you that you are confused, naive. They will try to change you into someone that could never speak out against them.

Standing up won't be easy.

But it's necessary.

If not for yourself, stand up for others.

Stand up for those that cannot. Those that do not have the place that you do.

When it all seems low, remember the people you are fighting for. Remember that you are fighting for yourself. Your right to exist, to speak.

If you give up, you let them erase you. You let them invalidate you. You let yourself tell others that you are wrong.

Fight for those with the light fading for their eyes, as people tell them over and over they are wrong and worthless. Fight, so that you never have to know what hopelessness feels like.

Remember to fight.


End file.
